


Adopted by the void.

by MamaBlueberry



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Dadster, Depression, Gonna get darker before Happy, Medical Drugs, Medical License Abuse, Monsters in way later chapters, Sasster, Sassy Gaster, Sassy Goopy Gaster, Social Anxiety, Talk of old therapy ways, Therapy, When will the washing machine come home, mentions of low key murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBlueberry/pseuds/MamaBlueberry
Summary: You started noticing random things going on through your home; things being moved, cleaned, even weird notes around?Then you start noticing this THING which demanded to be known as W.D.Gaster and he was refusing to let you live like your depressed slob self any longer.





	1. The thing has a name.

**Author's Note:**

> \-------  
> Hello everyone, this is going to be a crack fic of an amusement.  
> Gaster is a goopy shadow ghost that like to live in your apartment.  
> Also this will be all Non-binary terms used.  
> The reader will have mental disabilities in this story and there will be no smut in this one, If you have come looking for Smut, that will be in my other story that will be posted.  
> The SinBin.
> 
> Also there is no telling how long this will be but I will try to get a chapter a week!

 

 

 

 

> _Hi Diary, journal, thing I am stuck writing in because my Therapist thinks I need to start talking about the dreams (?) or things that have been maybe been happening in my life or..uh.. apartment. '_

 

Scratching the pen against the side of your head, your eyes drifted over to the side. As long as they never fully looked, the darkness in the corner of their eye shifted and moved slowly.

How do you even explain this without sounding..insane?!

 

> _'So I suppose it started about two weeks ago, noticed weird things moved here and there, figured I was uh..doing it while really asleep. Yes I know that sounds very likely, I have insomnia and when I get to that point of no sleep that I sometimes move things and forget where I put them._
> 
> _But... this was just odd._
> 
> _Started noticing things like dishes being put in the sink, clothes being picked up, I even found my trash **outside** my door! Now as well I know myself, I never put it outside the door, I just drop it out the balcony window into the dumpster.'_

 

A sound next to your made you jump and look over your shoulder,  glaring as the shadow seemed to slink off somewhere. Maybe this is because you took one too many sleeping pills on bad nights or maybe it was antidepressants messing with your anxiety pills? Maybe it's the coffee...it's probably the coffee.

 

God, when was the last time you slept longer than four hours?

A glance at the clock reminded you that it was nearly two a.m. and the note stuck on top of it, that you were sure was not there a moment ago, that you had work tomorrow.

Now you were just sitting there, staring at the note with a blank look, turning your head back to the lines demanding to be written on.

 

"God help me, I don't want to be fully insane. Yet." You mumbled, going back to thinking on the last few weeks.

 

> _'After little things like that, I started seeing 'It' out of the corner of my eye. A black mass, sometimes it looked like it had a head, sometimes not.'_

 

 Sometimes you swore it had hands and a face and smile and.. you were so  _not_ putting that down nope, that's a one way ticket to the loony bin and you hoped you were not that far gone.

 

> _'So the more I noticed this thing around my house, the more I noticed that things were changing and i think 'It' has something to do with this. I mean I'm not a slob and I so clean up when I have the time and motivation, and yes that can be days, maybe a week-long of lack of it but I do get things done! But now It just seems like its escalating to the point that I don't know what to think!_

> _I mean it washed my dishes and my laundry, even folded it! Laid neatly on my bed for me to come home and put up, I promptly pushed it on the floor when I got home out of shock and not picked it up._
> 
> _I don't plan on too._

> _Maybe I did my laundry in my sleep?_

> _Maybe it's a new symptom out of everything else I have?_

> _I hope so, sleep cleaning could be my subconscious trying to fix me and maybe the figure is just me wishing for low key companionship? '_

 

A pinch of the bridge of your nose and exhaling slowly to try and not gain a migraine from this by over thinking. You have been up for way too long, thinking what to put in this dumb journal and well, honestly you were just tired.

Ok, you needed sleep.

Tired eyes looked back towards the sticky note on the clock and sighed before closing the note book and getting up. A long stretch to realign your poor back, you spun around just to freeze.

Oh no.. no no no..

Your clothes were neatly folded again and this time with a note on them.

 

/Rude./

 

That's all it said. One word. You were going crazy and you were just too tired to care anymore.

 

Glaring at the wall as if the thing was staring right at you, your moved their hand and shoved the clothes off again before crawling into bed and just hiding your face in a pillow.

You would deal with this later, you mentally argued.

 

\------

 

An alarm went off around 8 A.M, signaling that you needed to get up and get ready for work. How many sick days did you have left to just lay here?

 

A noise of a book flopping on the table made you shoot up, eyes wide and ready to scream but there..was nothing?

Squinting, you slowly got up and moved towards the note book you had closed the night before and honestly, you could have died right then and there at the message in the margins in overly neat hand writing.

 

/I am not a IT, little human, I am W.D.Gaster. Doctor W.D.Gaster./

 

You were shaking, unable to process this.

This was not your writing, no you had chicken scratch as a hand writing and another thing, there was one last message at the bottom of the page that flipped your fear straight to aggregation.

 

/You live like a slob./

 

A twitch of your eye was all the warning to show how annoyed that one last message made you before a loud. "WELL FUCK YOU TOO!" Burst past your lips before you could stop it.

 

Whatever this thing was, it was clear of one thing.

You two were gonna fight.

How do you fight either a ghost, a demon, or a subconscious of your mind, you did not know.

but one thing was sure.

 

_**You were going to fight this thing and nothing would stop you.** _


	2. The void can suck it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is not happy with the things happening nor the note left in the book that morning. 
> 
> Reader is out for revenge and they know the best way how, the THING is a neat freak, well reader was about to show how big of a mess they can make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok well I did not expect such positivity for this, uh kinda flattered haha... 
> 
> Ok im down right trying not to turn red and squeak from embarrassment. 
> 
> Well, enjoy this next chapter.

You were carrying a box of Christmas decorations through the back room of the store; stocking sucked, but it kept you from having to deal with loads of people asking questions that were so obvious and mind-blowingly stupid.

You once got stuck working black Friday. Never again. So here you were; piling more decorations on a lift so the other store employees can take it out there and well, you would, but it was your break time.

Sighing, you headed up to the break room, plopping on one of the hard-as-wood crappy chairs, and you grabbed your bag. You had brought the journal from home; it staring you down right as you left while it sat on the table next to the apartment door.

/Read Me/

Oh you didn’t want to take it. Honestly you didn’t, but as you went past the side of the building, you were assaulted. By this very book. It came flying at you with perfect precision and smacking you upside the head. It left a bump.

You were pissed.

Not only had that book given you a migraine, but this thing demanded to be heard. You didn’t even want it in your apartment!

“Stupid thing.” Glaring at the black book, you went to flip it open when the office door opened again.

“Yo,” The guy that walked in was one of the only people who didn’t make you want to jump off the store's roof. Sadlythe fall wouldn’t kill you. “Didn’t put you as a 'diary' kind of person.” If he wasn’t six feet and looked like he could pick up a truck, you might have thrown the journal at him.

“Shut it Chris, or I'll tell Chastity someone's been hiding in the back to smoke.” Chris gasped, placing a hand over his chest as if wounded. “My therapist’s idea.” Holding up the book, you snapped your arm back out of reach with a ‘NOPE!’. Chris gave a huff in response. “Doctor-patient confidentiality!”

Chris rolled his eyes, brushing his green-dyed hair aside. It honestly was funny seeing this idiot in a red holiday work shirt. He looked like a literal walking Christmas tree. “You just don’t want to share. Well, I wont share some juicy gossip.”

Squinting, you leaned closer. “What is this? Withholding from your BEST friend?”

Chris just smirked. “Least, not my only friend.”

Now you had a hand over you chest with a low “Brah…” that got you both laughing.

Chris slowly calmed down, clearing his throat and putting on a serious face. “So, Teresa was flapping her hole, and I may have heard her mention a small holiday bonus for those who work the hell night.” More money meant more things but my god you did not want to work black Friday.

“Nooooo!” You slumped against the table, hiding your face in your arms.

“Well, my mentally-broken friend.” You flipped him off. “I got to get back. You enjoy being five with your diary~!” Chris jumped up, heading towards the door before you could throw something.

“GO GET WRECKED!” All you got in response was laughter fading down the stairs.

You turned your attention back to the journal; the note hanging in your mind, and you sighed, giving in and opening the book.

/Dear ungrateful slob,

If you expect me to live in this filth I will have you know I will be your worst nightmare.

You will work on your horrible habits or I will see to it that you will wish that you were not born within this world.

Sincerely,

W.D.Gaster. /

Oh, just wait until you got home. You were going to make this thing regret choosing your home to spook around in.

“You underestimate me.” You grumbled, glaring down at the book.

—

It was a good six hours before you got to go home. You were tired, cranky, and the only thing fueling your blood was coffee and that letter.

Getting up to the apartment building, you glared at the door before making your way up the steps. Fishing the keys out of your pocket, you opened your door and promptly kicked it open.

Now for this shit.

“Alright you weird thing, don’t know why the hell you are haunting me but we are gonna get one thing straight.” Throwing down your bag and kicks off your shoes, you stripped out of your socks (which ended in the keys bowl) and pants (over the tall lamp) and walked through the open layout.

Reaching into the fridge and then pulling out a beer, you glared around the apartment. Smirking, you cracked open the can and chuckled lowly.

It took nearly two hours of throwing things around to turn your apartment upside down and god, was it a mess when you were done. Your room had the clean clothes thrown around and dirty clothes were just thrown outside the laundry room. Honestly it looked like you had one of you massive depression months; for once it was a mess you were proud of.

Stretching, you went to find food but groaned as nothing was worth eating or looked good. You didn’t want to go out and get food. That meant putting clothes back on.

Glaring, you sighed before an idea popped in your head. “Pizzaaaa~” and you can order it online, so no talking on phones! Yes! A quick grab of the laptop, you plopped down on the covered couch and thirty minutes later, you were answering the door in a huge hoodie and soon you were back down on the couch with a soda and pizza, playing your ps4.

Gaming went on late into the night and you might have fallen asleep on the couch with the tv on and a cold half box of pizza in your lap. Snoozing away without a care in the world for once and not realizing how you were going to regret the position you were in, once you got up in the morning.

You were also unaware of the blank eyes glaring from a corner of the room, half wishing they could choke you.

If this was how the human wanted to play, well then.

/This means war./

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and wow you got this far. 
> 
> I would like to make a LOUD SHOUT OUT TO MY FRIEND @Underficial Who is making an awesome Undertale AU story that you should all go read here at http://archiveofourown.org/works/12721950/chapters/29012295
> 
> They are also my Beta and oh boy do I give them grief and laughter at my typos and poor poor typing.. 
> 
> Thank them and our other friend Lusty for me actually not being lazy and typing more. 
> 
> They help with brain storming~!


	3. The Void can REALLY Suck It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster has a mental break down over the human he is stuck living with, so in his state of 'insanity' he makes sure the human knows, he is so not playing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the nice noootes, they were lovely~
> 
> Also my Beta broke laughing at this chapter, gotta put him back together.
> 
> Whoops~

His name was WingDings Gaster. _Doctor_ WingDings Gaster; the great Royal Scientist of the Underground, loved by his colleagues and the King and Queen. He had several PHDs including Biochemistry, Neuroscience, and Mathematics. On top of all of this, he was the creator of the Core that sustained all monster life!

Yet here he was, stuck in this blasted apartment with this annoying excuse of a human that took care of themselves worse than a Moldslime in Hotland!

Being stuck in the void for nearly… well, what he could figure out was maybe close to a hundred years... possibly. If not more. To be stuck in nothingness for so long and finally finding a sliver of light, it was almost crushing to find this mess of a room. Since then Gaster felt like he was in a constant state of wanting to beat something to death. At first it was not possible, as they seemed unable to see him and he was not able to move things, but as he remained in this plane of existence, things began changing.

—

Finding himself inside of a closet was the first perplexing thing of that day; he had not been in a closet in god knows how long which made it even further so. Also, when was the last time he had seen clothes? Rather strange ones that that. He shoved aside a hanging sweater he could just barely read through the cracks letting in light. What even was a 'gun and roses'?

Gaster had been lucky that it was just a curtain covering your closet and not a door. He would later learn that he was in fact not physical enough to open doors, but physical enough to not be able to walk through them. Cloth was much easier to manipulate than wood in this state.

He had glared and grumbled at the sleeping human he found outside of the closet for hours to wake up and let him out of the room, only to sadly learn at that point in time, the human could not see nor hear him.

—

It was nearly two months before he was able to pick up things and that’s when all of this started for you. He was being courteous and gracious to help this human that apparently did not know how to take care of themselves and worked far too much bother cleaning up.

And what do they do in return?

Start freaking out, calling him a ghost, a demon, an “IT”.

Gaster rubbed at the point between his eye-sockets. It seemed humans were just as fearful of things as they were in the past. As if not more, it was a tad ridiculous and overly childish but with this one it escalated so far they started to keep things about him.

Honestly he could have been flattered as he was supposedly spooky and weird for being a cleaning ‘ghost’ but they could have been much more pristine about their writing about him.

The left eye socket twitched in annoyance.

Now with their latest stunt, oh, he could have completely lost it over you. His hard work to keep a clean house and help with your clothing, dishes, and the like. But this? This was completely unacceptable in every sense of the word.

He so wanted to throw you out of the window like he had done your note book; with perfect aim he might add.

“Fine little human, I will let you think you have won while I rest up my magic for a bit. Trust me though, you _will_ learn some manners by the end of all of this.  ” The doctor stared from the corner of the room at your sleeping body; eye sockets narrowed in annoyance.

A week.

He would let this slide for a week and then it would all break loose.

——

Gaster kept his word, faded out of sight and mind, not touching one single thing you threw or left down. Though, it was driving him positively insane not doing so; a house should be clean!

A week of building up; a week of becoming much more stable in this world, and he was able to move chairs and heavier household items now. A week to plan to wreck your sorry ass and it happened on your last work day of the week when he let his plan go.

——

You left the house after digging for what felt like forever to find something decent to wear to work; your normal work clothes in one of these piles somewhere… Maybe you should have done some laundry, but you were determined to get a point across and you figured a week of nothing means it must have worked!

You were happy that you got your place back to yourself, though now you needed to clean it. Obviously not today since you had to work, so you decided on tomorrow. Yeah, tomorrow.

You opened the front door with a happy hum, and everything went to full shit for you in nearly three seconds.

Your furniture was attached to the ceiling. Chairs, couches, tables, your desk. _What the actual fuck?!_

This black weird goop was holding it all there, slowly dripping down the walls and ceiling to the floor. All of your clothes were attached to random places on the walls and floors… your kitchen cabinets

“What…The…FUCK?!” You screeched, the door shutting behind you.

From where you stood, you looked around your apartment and your face paled. Your bed was on the ceiling too. _How?!_

You were about to assess the damage further when you noticed a lovely letter left “glued” on the hallway wall.

/You love to live in filth so I decided to help you truly live like a pig. Enjoy./

You stared at the message in pure shock. You didn’t know what to do. Sucking in a breath, you were about to scream when a bang of one of the chairs fell off the ceiling and onto the floor made it come out as a squeak of surprise.

“You…bastard…”


	4. Who knew the void could ca--I TAKE IT BACK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster have a bit of a heart and conscious. 
> 
> Or does he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE!
> 
> Yes You are getting a notice that there is a new chapter because My lovely beta (Who you can find on the first chapter end notes!) finally was able to fix this up~! 
> 
> So yeah, this should be a lot easier to read.
> 
> I'm going to try and post every Sunday up to Christmas!

Throughout the night, you had cops called on you twice, the building manager called on you four times, and the lady that lived under you threatened to poison you somehow.

 

Note to self; don’t eat anything she gives you.

 

You wanted to throw everything away after the first load of clothes failed to clean in the washer; the goo just clogging it up and possibly forcing you to have to replace it.

 

If that took your hard-earned Christmas bonus you might actually murder someone.

 

So how did you not lose your work clothes and some of your favorite clothes? You soaked them in the tub and hand-washed every piece. While you were busy washing you clothes free of this black bullshit, something would fall from the ceiling every so often, causing a loud bang.

 

Thus the calls to the cops and landlord.

 

You really did not want to go back into the living room until every piece fell; especially while the chance of it hitting you was high, but all this goop-slime-whatever it was had to be cleaned up.

 

Which was you on your hands and knees scrubbing until your hands hurt.

 

More then once you stop to cuss out the shadow in the corner of your eye – you were sure “it” was laughing.

 

Fucker.

 

After the initial hour of disgust and writhing at the feel of this nasty substance, you were able to push past it and the anger began to set in. You began just grabbing handfuls of this bullshit, throwing it into trash bags, and simply out the window into the dumpster below. If this thing stained your shin, you didn't care – you'd be burning this building down with this asshole in it. Jail was sounding better by the second.

 

—

 

It was around four in the morning when the last piece of furniture; your bed, fell off the ceiling. You just stared at the nastily coated pillows and blankets. More to clean.

 

Fuck this.

 

Fuck that.

 

You decided right then and there to call in to work to use two of your vacation days. You grabbed a spare pillow from the hall closet, marched over to a clean spot you had already scrubbed,  and threw the pillow on the floor.

 

“Hey asshole, you know what? Fuck you. Do you have _any_  idea how dead I feel right now?!” You laid down on the floor right there. You didn’t care, you were too tired and honestly even the hard floor felt like heaven to your tired body.

 

Within minutes, you were out like a light.

 

—

 

Meanwhile, Gaster was beyond pleased. Not only were you actually doing something for once, but you were cleaning like your irritating little life depended on it.

 

Excellent.

 

The monster hovered around here and there, watching you curse him for hours and yet he was still so pleased. 

 

He did have to take care of a few things to keep them from landing on you as it fell. More than once did a phantom hand have to come and swat the offending furniture from killing you. He simply wanted you to take some responsibility, not to murder you.

 

Not yet, at least.

 

As you took your place on the floor and succumbed to sleep, Gaster moved around freely to check your work, nodding here and there before chuckling.

 

/You pass, but just barely, _human_./ Gaster mumbled, hovering over your curled up body. You seemingly had put in more than enough effort to receive some form of mercy. The doctor smirked gently as he straightened up, and began making his way towards your room. From him, several hands procured themselves, following him across the apartment.

 

One hand quietly closed the door behind him.

 

\---

 

You were comfortable and warm. Something smelled like absolute heaven. What was that, lavender and honey? Maybe something killed you while you were sleeping? Maybe _it_  finally killed you.

 

A muffled groan came from you as you slowly sat up and came to the realization that you were in your room; your _spotless_  room. In a _spotless_  bed. No goop anywhere. Your clothes were clean and put away, your bed sheets had been changed and the frame repaired, and to your absolute horror you looked down to find even your pajamas were cleaned. You hadn't fallen asleep wearing pajamas.

 

" _OH MY GOD!_ " You flailed about. That...That _thing_  changed your _clothes_. It saw you _NAKED_. You were well on your way to a panic attack over this alone before a piece of paper on the pillow beside you caught your attention and dragged it away from the current issue.

 

Before you even touched it, you were shaking, expecting far worse words than you had the other day.

 

/Human, as you accepted my punishment and finally put in some surprising effort; I decided that a reward was well-earned. So I did clean your room as you would not be able to finish the rest of the cleaning if you slept on that floor. /

 

This was off to a rather not-so-rude start. But the realization that this _thing_  was sentient was completely mind-blowing.

 

/I did try to dislodge the remaining mess from the washing machine, but it seems impossible, my apologies./

 

Okay apparently _it_  also had manners. _What the fuck._

 

/Now; as I have given my assistance, you will need to finish the rest on your own ability, as I am at my limit to help.

 

Sincerely,

 

W.D.Gaster./

 

You stared at the note intensely. Maybe this thing- _guy_  - was not as bad as you had been making him out to be. Perhaps you had it wrong.

 

You reread the note again, taking your time to look everything over carefully  before something in the bottom corner caught your eye.

 

/Your clothes were filthy so I changed that horrid form of yours. You're welcome./

 

Wait. "DID YOU JUST CALL ME UGLY?!" You take that comment back. Fuck this guy.


	5. Even war Captains need a break (1/5/18 Beta Update)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is just too much for you lately and finally it just all came crashing down.
> 
> Who knew the Void could have a metaphorical heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm sorry last weeks chapter didn't come out, I kinda got a bug and yeah sandman all but drowned me in a duffel bag OTL.
> 
> Anyways, this one is a bit odd but it helps turn a way for Sasster to realize humans have more problems then he thought, they were not just lazy.

**Tick...Tock...Tick...Tock...Tick...Tock...**

The clock ticked away in an annoying rhythm that made you honestly want to throw it out of a window.

It was so...so quiet.

You hated the therapist's office.

Honestly, if you could have, you would have kindly rescheduled this and maybe have given yourself another few weeks to chill out and plot another revenge against your 'ghost'.  However, the one thing that was making you come to this session in the first place was that you were out of antidepressants. Plus, you could see if he would fill your anxiety medication as well, because if not, that would just be another appointment in a week and a half...

UGH.

**Tick...Tock...Tick...**

You swore you were going to kill that clock, you swore on your blood. You absolutely hated that stupid piece of crap 'antique'. It was an old hunk of junk and should have been electronic so it didn't drive someone into sensory overload. Like you.

The lady behind the desk; ' _Barb_ ' as she told everyone, wouldn't even look up from her magazine to give you the time of day beside the usual, "Please sign in." And that was it. That was all she had said in the last thirty minutes you had been waiting.

You were about to leave at that point. You could last a while off of the meds. You would be fine, you thought. You didn't want to be here anyways because of the things that had happened. You were sure at this point he was calling the loony bin to book you a one-way ticket to the straightest jacket you'd ever wear. That little note book you had been forced to write in for the past week and a half was given to him upon arrival. The therapist had said he would need time to read over it, and that had been now over thirty minutes ago.

You wondered if you could have custom colored straight jackets.

Maybe you could get a smiley face on the cursed thing with “I **_am_**  fucking happy!' Oh, what a great idea!

Then it hit you.

Maybe that _thing_  wouldn't be able to follow you?

_**SIGN ME THE FUCK UP** _

You were just about to jump up and tell Barb you were ready for the crazy bin when the door finally opened.

_"I am done reading over your journal. Please, come in. "_

Damn it.

\---

Walking into the office always made you feel like a little kid in one of those stores. The ones where if you broke something it would cost an arm, leg, kidney, and part of your liver to pay it back.

You hated this place.

There was an old cherry wood custom desk, a table and chairs. Glass. Glass decorations _everywhe_. God. You hated being in here, it was so shiny and you wanted to touch it  _so bad_  but you shouldn't.

"Hey there, Doctor Stefano." You mumbled as you made a way over to the chair, sitting down and setting down your bag on the floor. It took you all of ten seconds of digging into the bag to find your fidget cube and lean back, not relaxed at all.

A chuckle left the man; he always looked sketchy to you, like he was running some undercover thing while being a therapist. He took quick steps over to the seat across from you, smiling warmly. " _Now, now, we have known each other for quite a while now. You can call me Steve."_ Yeah, no, you were just going to keep calling him Doc, or Doctor Stefano.

"Listen... Can we kind of make this a quick session, Doc? I, uh, have a washer to go shopping for." You were trying to keep your cool, even if you already were spinning the wheel on the cube. Calm, collective breaths. Don't freak out too much, he hasn't mentioned the white coats.

The smile didn't fade even an inch from the doctor, even though his eyebrow raised. This was not going to be quick. _"I wish to talk about each page and understand about these dreams you are having."_ Oh yeah, you were not getting out of here for a _long_  while.

\---

By the end of the first hour, you were on the rolling ball and wheels, fiddling with them. Your stress was through the roof.

The Doctor had to think you were losing it.

Each encounter you had written about was discussed. You were sure he was closer and closer to having you locked up and by the end of hour two. By then you were playing with the light switch on the cube like mad.

" _So did this 'Gaster' interact with you this morning?"_ That stopped you from clicking, you had found something odd that morning; coffee had been made and you had found some food in the microwave. You had half a mind to not eat or drink anything this weirdo had made you but... with food already prepared, you couldn't resist.

"Well, uh... he made me breakfast?" That got an eyebrow raise from the therapist.

" _He? Are you giving it a gender along with an identity?_ "  That made you stumble over your words. "W-well that's what it said it was.." Damn it.

Now the doctor was writing something down and refusing to look at you. **You fucked up**.

\---

Five hours. Five long _fucking_  hours and you were past the point of needing to recharge and hide from the world, but your washing machine...

Standing at the door, you were shaking the doctor's hand, with him nothing but smiles still. " _Alright, I've got your refills up at the front, and I did raise your depression and anxiety dose up a bit._ " Great. " _Also some sleeping pills I would like you to try for a week to see if these episodes stop or not._ " Great, you're going be **stoned** off of three different meds.

"Y-yeah... Thanks..." Today was not going to end well at all. You went out to the front desk, and had to hear that snide voice of, "Here you go Sweetie." from Barb. God, her voice was annoying.

You just took the slips with a nod and bolted out the door as quickly as you could.

\---

By the time you had walked across town; riding two different buses that were full to capacity, you wanted to scream. You were now finally waiting in line to drop off the medical slips.

Almost an hour of fidgeting in a waiting seat, the cube could only do so much to calm you at this point. So you had put in one earphone in to help calm yourself.

~~Needless to say it wasn't working.~~

You finally had received your medicine, now with only one last place to go. You didn't want to go. _Fuck it._  You'd order something online.

\---

Two more bus rides.

Then it was a twenty minute long walk to the apartment building, up three flights of stairs, and then one slammed and locked door. You were finally home and had your back to the door. You took a sharp breath and slid down to the floor. You curled up and started rocking back and forth in what you knew too well as a full blown anxiety attack.

It felt like everything was wrong. You couldn't breathe, your vision was going dark, and everything was just so _loud_

Your breathing. The sounds of the heater. The people out in the hall outside.

You were close to hyperventilating.

Only to add to your current predicament, you could just make out that a shadow was now taking up your vision above you. Around you. As if you couldn't see well enough.

_Damn it, not now, you!_

\---

Gaster had watched you since you came in. Truth be told, he had felt you before you had even opened the door. He had noticed how you were acting odd this morning; he was surprised that you had even taken his offering of food but the feeling you gave off just seemed..wrong.

So all evening that you had been gone he had tidied up a bit; he would have done laundry if the washer was working. Gaster did feel a bit bad about that.

He had washed the dishes, pondering if he should make food since you did eat it last time but what if you did not come home. That would be a waste and Gaster was not a fan of wasting food.

**At all.**

So once you had come home in such a state, looking like you were about to break, Gaster did the one thing he could.

He became a doctor.

Eyes narrowing, he studied you with calculating eyes; tense, hyperventilating, shaking, clammy looking. All signs of a panic attack? Were you attacked outside of the home? Was this why you were so off this morning?

Gaster moved closer, frowning as he stared down at you and did the one last thing he could.

He looked into your soul.

Honestly, it was not quite what he had expected. You always seemed so full of fire and determination and yet it was such a small flame in the darkness that was clouding your soul at the moment, along with such cracks and patches. Humans were just so absolutely _extraordinary_.

_No_.

That was bad of Gaster, he was supposed to be helping you, not turning you into his next experiment. Shaking his head, he decided he could ponder on how you were still alive later; now he had to figure out just what was going on.

Leaning down, he frowned as you made no movement to his presence. He had become more corporeal as of recent, but this was a first he was going to try actually making contact. It would just be a small, slight touch.

A pale white hand moved to place against your head, putting just the slightest amount of pressure and Gaster was almost gleeful at feeling you stiffen and your hair press down under the weight. It seems he has gained something new. It was a slow movement, left to right then back; a brush of his thumb against your head as he tried in a way he use to calm down his son when he was upset.

In the best way he could, he gently scratched at your scalp while making a shushing noise, unsure if you could hear it or not but he was trying. Bending in such a low way was bad on the back; though he was more goop then anything, so he knelt down to your level and tilted his head, patting yours slowly.

The look you gave him almost made him burst into laughter. You looked shocked and freaked out but the red eyes and runny noise just made you look deranged and slightly...adorable? Removing his hand from your head, he pointed at your nose which seemed to make you jolt in surprise and sniffle before getting up with a shake in your body and headed towards the bathroom.

Gaster shook his head with a chuckle; this would have to be studied in the near future but for now he went back to the kitchen, looking around for a while with a hum.

\---

You wish a black hole would open up and swallow you. How could you let yourself break down with him in the house. _And he even touched you._

Why were you still calling it a _he_?

You didn't know. You didn't care. You were tired and wanted to sleep. Lifting your hand and touching your head, the feeling lingered and it felt cool and calm. You shook your head with a sigh and grabbed some toilet paper, blowing your nose a few times and wiping your eyes before you even began to think of leaving the bathroom.

You were going to go out there, tell him to forget everything he saw and if he ever brought it up again you would call an exorcist.

**This is your house.**

_You could do this._

Opening the door, you were not even a step out of the bathroom when a cup of something warm was handed to you from the intruder in your home. By the smell alone, you could tell he had made you hot chocolate. You took the cup, staring down in the dark liquid and you slowly looked up only to have two floating hands wrap you in a blanket and tug you towards the couch.

What was even going on anymore? You were not sure at all, but one thing was for certain.

War was on hold.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, my Beta finally had some times from work and school to look this over! 1/5/18 Beta Update.


	6. One good doctor to the next and an unwanted dad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor calls a friend.
> 
> You wake up in a painting.
> 
> You get scolded and it seems you have a new dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> First things first; I am better, much, it almost took me two weeks to kick the flu along with some..family problems have been happening, I wont go into depression details but it does involve hospice so I might get a bit spotty sometimes with updates and I'm so sorry!
> 
> Two; This is an unbetaed chapter as my handsome as all hecky friend Term has college and work so he gets to them when he is not busy but thats ok! I'm so proud of that bean like he works so hard!
> 
> and Three
> 
> ALL YOU GUYS ARE WONDERFUL I LOVE YOU AND AHHHH
> 
> Please don't think I don't read your comments because I totally do and nine of ten times I'm sitting here crying to Term and our friend Lusty because I never had the biggest support group growing up and even when I tried to do things, it was hard to keep at them because it felt like no one really liked it or I wasn't good enough and boy do you guys make me cry.
> 
> Every comment.  
> Every kudos.  
> Every Bookmark.
> 
> I feel like for once, I'm not a failure at something and that I'm noticed? 
> 
> Ahhhh anyways I'll stop the sob fest!
> 
> I love you all and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

" **Do you think they may be relapsing?** " The voice on the other side of the line mumbled lowly, causing the caller to sigh with aspiration.

It had been about two hour since you left Doctor Stefano's office and after his last appointment that ended abruptly twenty minutes ago, he had called on another doctor that had once worked with you as well.

" _It is what I fear, as we both know on what had happened last time they had such a relapse, one got hurt and another nearly killed._ " The Doctor spoke into the receiver with a tad bit of concern.

Your diary had been copied, though without your knowledge, but as he was your Therapist, it was in his jurisdiction. If anything you bring him might be a caution to your health, he would copy it to make sure for reasons. Plus if he deemed you worth of needing to be mentally hospitalized..well..

 

 

 

> _I came home and oh my GOD, I just wanted to have some Mac n Cheese but NO._
> 
> _ALL THE POTS WERE GONE?!_
> 
> _ALL OF THEM!!_
> 
> _~~I HAVE LOOKED EVERWHERE IN MY DAMN KITCHEN AND THAT FUCKING THING TOOK MY POTS AND PANS AND NOW I CANT HAVE MAC N CHEESE!~~ _
> 
> _UPDATE_
> 
> _THEY WERE IN THE FUCKING WASHER_

 

How could someone forget they put their pots and pans in a washer? Honestly, this was starting to get overly worrisome. " _Theodore, if they start showing signs of black outs and relapsing like this, I'm afraid that I will have to call in doctors."_ Stefano didn't want to think about it, as if your  stress was getting so high. He had thought all those problems had been straightened out with Doctor Wallace.

With you constantly talking about this shadow thing, it was making wonder if you were starting to gain some form of Schizophrenia? If that was the case then it would explain you seeing things and interacting with them, along with things being moved without you remembering.

" **Stefano?....Stefano...? Are you still there?** " Hm? oh dear, he had forgotten that he had been on the phone. " _Ah Yes, I am still here, my apologies_."

" **Stefano, I know you have come to care about this charge but you must think rationally, if they are starting to show odd signs then perhaps it is time for you to send them back to me. Now now, do not interrupt me. As we both know, the last time their problems had been left ignored, one of my nurses ended up with a broken nose and another stabbed."**

The man, Theodore took a deep breath of a sign. " **They were not in their right mind, they had been through a lot and still a child but now that they are older, we must take more caution and if electrotherapy worked last time to fix this problem, then maybe we need to delve into the dark ages once more."**

The Stefano didn't want to admit but he had a point.

 

> _So this damn thing glued my WHOLE APARTMENT TO THE CEILING_
> 
> _I WILL FIGHT YOU GASTER_
> 
> _I WILL FUCKING FIGHT A GHOST._

 

Well at least you just think the thing is a ghost but with the written note 'it' had 'left' made him frown.

 

> _Dear ungrateful slob,_
> 
> _If you expect me to live in this filth I will have you know I will be your worst nightmare._
> 
> _You will work on your horrible habits or I will see to it that you will wish that you were not born within this world._
> 
> _Sincerely,_
> 
> _W.D.Gaster._

 

How could he just think that off as possibly dreams when the writing was clearing not your own. Could this be another Sybal incident? He would have to look into that old case and possibly compare notes on it.

 " _Give me a bit more time Doctor Theodore, let me look into a few more things and talk with them about a possible self admittance. I would like to keep the forceful white coats to a last resort._ " Stefano replied with a sigh, this was all turning into more than he had thought this would be.

There was silence on the other line, it made the Doctors skin nearly crawl at just thinking of what that man might be already up too. " **Very well, you have a month to come up with some more results with this and talking them into volunteering.  Until then I want all notes you take from the point this started to the end of the month. Understood?** "

" _Ah but Theo--"_

" ** _Understood._ "**

_"...Yes, I understand, I will fax them to you shortly_."

" **Affirmative.** " The call ended with a click and the Doctor hung up his end of the line with a groan. Maybe...maybe he should have waited a bit longer to call Wallace.

Sliding a hand down his face, Stefano stared out the window of his office for a moment before getting up to gather the files. The last thing he wanted was the 'Good' Doctor to come get them himself.

 

* * *

 

What time was it?

What day?

God why did it feel like you slept in a Picasso painting or something?!

Moving, you groaned as your back popped and head tried to straight but this painful crick in it made you whine in desperation.

What the hell happened?

It was around that moment you realized you were sleeping half off the couch in a drying drool pile and you were sure that your shoulder was either numb or someone cut your arm off...nope still there, you could see it. using your other arm to push yourself back up on the couch, you licked your sand paper lips and looked around.

Blankets, a coffee mug.. tv was on but muted...what the hell even.

Ok first things first, a drink because it felt like you had swallowed a pound of sand and it honestly made you wonder if you might have ate something.

Up and to the kitchen and one cup of ice water later, you were back on the couch, rolling your shoulder to get the static tv feeling out of it. "Ok so...lets see.." A large gulp of water and a few seconds of clearing your throat, you were leaning back against the couch.

"Went to the docs.. got freaked out.. meds.. bus.. home.. goopy man...oh god that's right." Sitting up, you looked around the room for said goopy man but he was nowhere to be seen, weird.  "He say me have an attack.." Groan. "Greeeeaaaat."

Well seems you have a moment alone to groan and whine to yourself about this event as you sure lost a small part of the battle.. oh man you didn't even get a new washer!!

"JUST FUCKIN GREAT"

/Language/

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!?"

Jumping, you spun on the couch, ready to scream at whoever was behind you but a very loud and long series of spine tingling pops spiraled that just into a groan of happiness.  " **SSSHh _h_** _hhhhiiiinnnnnnnnnnnn..._."

/..../ Oh great the goop thing was...not so goopy but he was staring at you with a look of disgust. Rude.

" What the hell, you were not th-- did you just talk to me?"

/No, I talked to the wall. Least it can hold an intelligent conversation worth having./ Gaster didn't even blink an eye, obviously you did not remember much of last night in your drugged state of mind.

Now you were just staring at him, mouth open and closing. How...it...what!? "HOW ARE YOU TALKING?!"

/Vocal cords./

That made you sputter and flail, not sure on how to even process this. All you two have ever done was fight on paper and in a few physical things but this?! Oh god, you can feel a migraine.

"I need my medicine."

/Oh that, I flushed it./

"..........You......you flushed my medicine....." Eyes wide, you could hardly process that.

/Just that god awful one that said to help with sleeping, honestly. You had the nerve to fall asleep against me and start drooling, so I had to shove you off. /

Well that solved the mystery of why you were on the floor! "You **ASS**!"

/Yes well I cannot be something I do not have. Also. Language./

Did..."Did...Did you make a joke?" You whispered lowly in disbelief. This thing could joke?!

Gaster just kept a blank look, his floating right hand coming up to rub at the spot between his sockets. It had been only a half hour and he wanted to throw you out the window, he wondered if he could now.

/Go take some pain relievers, eat something, and have more water. You are being annoying./

"ESCUSE ME?! THIS IS MY HOME AND I CAN BE AS I LIKE." Though he said it and you were already getting off the couch to go to your room for your medicine bag, one last thing left your mouth as you stomped in your room like a child. "ALSO DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, YOUR NOT MY DAD."

/Thank Asgore for that./ His response was not quite and was met with a muffled "FUCK YOU."

/LANGUAGE./

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being on this ride with me, honestly I didn't think anyone would read this and such with small chapters at first but I was not as motivated to do this as I am now!
> 
> With the two able to converse now things will progress in a more timely manner along with a lot more interaction with Sasster and Reader. 
> 
> -bows- Thank you all so much for liking this! You are all so amazing!


	7. Hell is a place on earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhhhhhh my god this is soooooooooo late and I'm so sorry.
> 
> My mother came down with the flu last week and I had to take care of her and my grandmother and taking care of my mom is like taking care of a 5 year old!
> 
> Add in I also got a small cold or stomach bug but I'm still kicking!
> 
> Hope this chapter is ok, doing this with a headache is a bit of a challenge, haha oh well, hope you laugh a little.

Saying you looked like death would be an understatement, no, you looked like death warmed over, risen, killed again, then cremated.

How did you know this?

At least six work employees, four customers, and three kids who you gave a heart attack to later had told you. Add in the fact you were putting some things up on the shelves for the store and fell asleep with your arms up and a whole box of condoms just assaulted your face, yeah, you were death.

 

An it was all HIS fault.

Who you may ask?

Why the great _Doctor_ himself, W.D. Gaster.

 

Ever since you two had learned he could talk to you, the man never shut up. All through the day, through your meals, stood outside the bathroom door, even when you tried to sleep because you had work that damn creep sat on the end of your bed and just kept TALKING.

You wanted to just beat him with things but the idiot could just poof, gone like the wind, and then you turn around and he is three inches from your face and oh the screaming.

You double dosed the Anxiety meds because of him last night.

 

So here you were, sitting in the back room with your lunch in front of you and it was all wrapped up cutely and three of your co workers were grinning at you like they had lost their damn minds.

"Soooo you got a girlfriend?"

"No Jace."

"Awww...a boooooyfriend?"

"Fuck off Cassie."

"RUDE"

"No.. I don't have one of those either."

"So what, you made it yourself."

"....Yeah."

 

Lier, but you were not going to tell these three assholes that. No, they can just sit there and stare like you have eight heads.

So opening your lunch, picking up the sandwich, you failed to notice a tag fall off the back of it but Freddie snatched it up before anyone else.

"So who is Dad?"

**CHOKE.**

"I thought you didn't have parents."

_Cough_. **WHEEZE.**

"Oh...ohhh... OHHHHHH DID YOU HAVE A SUGAR DADDY?"

Hello? Satan? I'd like to take my place in hell now.

 

The red of your face and coughing didn't help the three grinning assholes you call somewhat friends and their teasing of going back and forth talking this supposingly Daddy kink you did not even have! Like how do you recover from this?! It's even in that jerks writing!

Snatching the paper and your water to take much needed gulps, your eyes glanced down the paper only to spit the mouth full of water in Freddie's face.

"DUDE!?"

But you did not hear him or the other two laughing at the assaulted man, nope, you were staring down at the paper redder then before.

  

 

> /Eat it all or I'll stuff you myself. - _Dad_ /

 

You could hear the Sass at the end of that statement a mile away but still, no wonder they thought you had a Daddy kink!?

You were going to **kill** him.

 

\--------

 

A door slam was a good indication that you were home and pissed beyond belief, the anger alone kept you going by sheer need to be awake to kill the fucker invading your apartment.

Gaster was sitting on your couch with your diary, reading past things and looking amused by whatever you had put down. He had been bored all day, though he was able to do things and he was so sure that note would have gotten him some angry phone call but nothing.

Looking up as you entered the shared apartment, the anger melted off your face to sheer embarrassment and the unholy noise that came from that gaping hole in your face as you stomped over and snatched up the book even made him wince.

 

"THIS IS PERSONAL _THANK YOU_!"

/Well, you do not wish for me to read it, then do not put it out where anyone can amuse their time with it./

 

It was a moment of insanity, luck, and anger that the book connected with the Doctors face and time just stopped. You shocked you actually did that and him, well.

Slowly standing up Gaster just stared with a blank look before his smiled turned crooked and you were back peddling your way towards the door.

 

**/I believe it is time we had a serious chat on your behavior./**

 

As the darkness seeped around you and Gaster became everything, you just hoped you made it to work tomorrow.

 

\---------------

 

Shutting the door to his car, Doctor Stefano sighed as he looked down at the folder in hand, it contained all your work records from the last year along with any prescriptions you had filled, even outside of his own writing.  

The folder would not be quite large but there were statements from every coworker about you as well along as any odd behavior that anyone picked up was added in. It seemed around the time that this thing started showing up, work started becoming less positive. Missed worked day, lowered performance, falling asleep on the job.

Maybe he should have been more persistent on know about these episodes earlier, maybe this could have been prevented from getting this far out of control.

Maybe Wallace was correct in his assumption and this may not be easily fixed with medicine, well there was only one way to go with this. Putting the file down, he started driving, thinking on things he should start planning. More appointments, test that can be done, maybe some new drugs but a few of those you would have to stay at the clinic to have for overnight results.

That would probably not make you happy in the least.

Parking his car, he sat there for a moment to brace himself for what he was about to do, something he might regret but.

 

_'Knock Knock'_

 

Jumping, Stefano's head snapped towards his window and the holy man of medicine was standing there himself, honestly to him, he looked like a devil.

Dark skin, a piercing smile that most would find comforting and easy to lead the way to recovery, eyes that could pierce you through the soul.

Wallace. **Doctor** Theodore Wallace, the ' _Medicine Father_ ' as a name he had adopted over years of treating many patients.

Stefano was once like that himself, basking in his shadow trying to be something great and when he did and Wallace acknowledged him, well, his methods of how he handles things under the books and radars turned him into a monster but he was stuck as he knew too much and Wallace was not above _murder_ or _Lobotomy_. He would throw him away somewhere as a drooling idiot and no one would ever know.

 

Turning off the car, Stefano stepped out and was clapped on the back but the man himself.

**"Stefano, my good friend, I was starting to think you were not going to come today."**

_"Of course I was Theodore, I had a few more stops to make before I could stop by and deliver the files you wanted. Along with the files and other things you requested, I also have been thinking of some test that would could ru--"_

**"Of course, of course. Come, let's get these up to my office and then we can chat my _good friend._ "**

 

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Stefano quickly gathered up the files and lose papers before locking his door and following Doctor Wallace inside.

It was like entering the gates of **Hell**. Willingly.


	8. The 'Good' Doctor is in.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The good doctor has plans for you  
> and  
> Gaster is a TROLL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT  
> I POSTED  
> song for this chapter is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Z4m4lnjxkY but ten hours long. 
> 
> also I will be starting up something new soon. 
> 
> If you wish to send short prompt to me to make my undertale tumblr is [Undertale Blog 18+](https://too-much-undertale.tumblr.com/)
> 
> also I added a Blueberry to my rp blog here [Rping Blog 18+](https://seragaki-playhouse.tumblr.com)
> 
> both links have NSFW things so 18+ please.

The Good Doctor is in.

 

 

The sound of the clock put Stefano in a position only his patents normally were in. The endless ticking that made it feel like doom was ever closer to his throat, as if death was squeezing tighter and tighter where if he had not been the man he was, he would have been gasping for air.

Sitting in that office in a couch that he would have enjoyed to just laze in with a great cup of tea and scones but with his superior sitting across from him, he might have as well been sitting on stones.

A rustle of paper.

Another hum.

It was nerve wracking as Theodore went over every single page front to back and seemed to write down things on a note pad of paper that he deemed important. It was killing Stefano; he wanted to know what this man was thinking and if he might have just given up someone for unintentional medical murder.

“It seems we are going to have to take a strong approach to this. Showing signs of Schizophrenia, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Psychosis, along with them already having Chronic Depression and Anxiety. Plus she could be showing early stages of Multiple Personalities... this truly is worrisome.” Mumbled the ‘good’ doctor.

Stefano might have thought he honestly was worried and cared if this glint in his eyes and the smile on the man’s lips didn’t make his stomach drop into his lower half.

“P-perhaps… we should start slow...” Stefano tried to reason, “Unless they show signs of hurting themselves or another person, they would have to consent to being checked in for heavy treatment.”

A frown and an ice glare replaced Theodore’s face; it made Stefano’s blood run cold. “As I am aware, with these notes and weekly checkups along with new medicine will be the only place we can start.” Tapping the pen he had been holding against the note pad, a smirk was pulling at his lips once more. “Risperidone ten milligrams. Benztropine to counter any….serious side effect...”

Stefano swallowed thickly.

“Also Psychotherapy with me one a week along with you twice a month.” Theodore scribbled down his order, chuckling lowly. He would make you seem nuts... Just you wait.

 

\----

 

Stefano sat in his car in front of his home; he had been there nearly half an hour thinking over everything they had talked about.

From medication to…to Electrotherapy and even seizure inducing therapy! That had been band for year but…but they had no family so it’s not like Theodore would get caught, no he had too many friends in dark places and god..

Running a hand over his face, a sigh escaped him.

Who is he to call the kettle black, he was as bad as Theodore, and he was allowing this to happen!

Grabbing the papers next to him, Stefano got out of the car and locked it before heading inside. He had to write out the right forms, sign the dotted lines, make phone calls, and sell himself into hell.

 

\---

Seven hour….or was it longer?

You couldn’t tell anymore at this point, in the ink black of darkness but there was ONE thing you could tell and that was, you were going to **_kill_** Gaster.

**“TURN IT OFF.”**

For the past however you have been sitting here…hanging? God you couldn’t tell that either!? Either way you have found out that Gaster, being able to touch things now had learned how to mess with your music…certain music you had used once upon a time to make the shadows go away…

_Ye-ye-ye-ye-yeh_

_Ye-ye-yeh_

_Ye-ye-yeh_

_Ohohohohooooooooooo_

_Aaaaoooooh aaaooo_

_Hooo haha_

 

This had been going on for **_HOURS._**

While you sat there in annoyance, pain, and misery; Gaster was **_fucking dancing dome form of a cha cha or waltz while SINGING ALONG._**

/Ohohohoho Ho-ho-ho Ho-ho-ho Lololololooo.../ 

You just ended up screaming at this point, which made Gaster laugh.

/Yes join in! Release all that tension!/  He was grinning like a mad man, dancing around your chair. He had read that correctional behavior could be painless and well, it was this or he shows you the horrors of the void.

 

_Oh-hahaha-ho_

_Haha-hehe-ho_

_Hohoho-he-ho_

_Hahahaha-ho_

 

**IT WAS STILL GOING.**

You wish you had a table or wall to hit your head on, you just wanted this to **END** to be free of this but your voice was getting shot, your body was going lax because there was just no fight left and god you needed a drink.

\---

You must have black out because you suddenly found yourself in bed with your head being tilted up while another seemed to be helping you sip down some hot tea.

/Hmm perhaps that was not the best method./  Grumbled the Doctor, another hand rubbing at your throat with a tang of healing magic.

/Human… though I can now talk freely without you firing back, I did not mean to make you black out. My apologizes./ 

You were too busy sucking down the tea, groaning in annoyance as your throat felt like cotton but you were able to give him the middle finger.

It just made him laugh.

/Now we are going to put in some rules and such as I am stuck with you and you are with me so there is no other way out of this. Well I suppose I could kill you and see if it releases me but then there is the down side that it does not… along with you being very.. Annoying at times… I prefer the company/  ‘to the void any day’ he added on in the back of his mind.

You were just too tired to do anything but nod and pout as you ran out of the tea.

“f…fine..” It was a hoarse whisper, anything not to be stuck in there again.

Gaster gave a happy bright smile; it really threw you because you were use to glares and gave snide looks. He was not that bad looking or spooky…

/Good, rest. We shall talk in the morning./  A pat to the head was the last touch he gave before covering you up and leaving your room.  

Today….today was so weird…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with this!
> 
> I'll make a new story with just a chapter stating that its a request and where to leave the request on my undertale blog. I'll also be posting it to that blog and the AO3 so ye. 
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL


	9. Hello everyone.

Hello everyone,

 

As much as I wish I could say this is a chapter update it is not. The last month has been a very, very hard one as my grandmothers health declined like a ball rolling down a slope and in this wake she has turned very... violent towards my mother and I. There hasn't been very much sleeping between us, my mother had to take leave from work, and now we might be financially struggling as I can't take care of her on my own. 

She doesn't mean what she says or does, her mind is all but gone and shes refusing to take her medicine along with thinking were trying to kill her, its really sad and my mother is taking this very hard so I hardly have time or energy to think of proper things. 

Tho, as this is my release, I am planing on opening up my tumblr to short one shot request to help me not lose what of my mind I have left in this situation. They are free of course, it might take me time to get to each one but I will do my best. 

Right now tho, we have been talking to hospice to hopefully get her more help in a nursing home and with them admitting her, we wouldn't pay... down side is she didn't trust anyone with her health so she is her soul care provider and decision maker so unless she agrees...were kinda stuck until she dies.. 

Either way, I'm sorry for all of this, you have all be so patient between my computer dying for nearly 5 months and now I have to ask for you patience with me once more. 

 

Many Apologies,

Mama.  

 

p.s. if you do wish to ask for a small short story, please feel free to drop me a prompt to https://too-much-undertale.tumblr.com/ my only huge nopes are the more ew sides of kinks... I'm sorry. 

 


	10. Thank you all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thank you to all of you.

I want to thank each and everyone who sent me prayers to my family.

 

My grandmother passed today at home, she finally had the strength to reach up and grab gods hand to go home and flee this horrible world. 

All your love and support really touched our hearts and I just want to say thank you so much for it, you are all angels in my eyes and I hope all good things come to you for being so kind and considerate. 

 

I wont be around possibly till the end of the month, my friends father is flying her in for me because shes the only friend I have left that moved away but shes coming to help hold us together and to get me out of the house as if I am here alone with mom I wont go.. 

 

So thank you all once again.

 

I love each and every one of you. 

 

Mama. 


	11. Hello everyone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important.

Hello everyone, I want to personally thank each and everyone of you in the past few months. 

My grandmother passed the 8th of last month and it still doesnt feel like its been that long but I have been thinking about this story a lot. 

The origional reason of the story was to get out all my anger abd stress and depression over what was happening and now that its over I just... I feel like coming back to such a dark story will dig up feelings I dont want to feel right now. 

So I am keeping this story but it is on a very long Hiatus but I’m planning something a lot brighter to write with our wonderful Sasster dad and reader, I promise it will be fullnof laughter and I hope you like it just as much. 

Thank you for everything and I’m sorry I can’t do such a dark fic right now.

Mama.


	12. Thank you

Thank you for the kind words over stopping this story for now, I just wanted to put this out there that the new one I talked about it up and running. 

 

https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319827/chapters/35784390

 

Its called ‘Angel for an Ego’ if that doesnt work, thank you again everyone!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Laure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521725) by [MachUPB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachUPB/pseuds/MachUPB)




End file.
